militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Boeing Insitu RQ-21 Blackjack
The Boeing Insitu RQ-21 Blackjack, formerly called the Integrator, is an American unmanned air vehicle designed and built by Boeing Insitu to meet a United States Navy requirement for a small tactical unmanned air system (STUAS). It is a twin-boomed, single-engined, monoplane, designed as a supplement to the Boeing Scan Eagle. The Integrator weighs 61 kg (135 lb) and uses the same launcher and recovery system as the Scan Eagle. Design and development The RQ-21A Integrator first flew on 28 July 2012. On 10 September 2012, the Integrator entered developmental testing with a 66-minute flight. The Navy launched one using a pneumatic launcher and a recovery system known as Skyhook. This eliminates the need for runways and enables a safe recovery and expeditionary capability for tactical missions on land or sea. At the current testing rate, Initial Operational Capability (IOC) is expected in 2013.Navy, Marines Begin RQ-21 Developmental Flight Testing - Newsmilitary.com, September 11, 2012 On 10 February 2013, the Integrator completed its first at-sea flight from the USS Mesa Verde San Antonio-class amphibious transport dock. This followed completing three months of land-based flights.RQ-21A Small Tactical Unmanned Air System Completes First Ship-Based Flight - NAVAIR.Navy.mil, February 12, 2013 On 19 February 2013, Insitu completed the first flight of the RQ-21A Block II. It weighs 121 lb and flew for 2 hours. It was controlled by a new ground control system meant to integrate dissimilar UAV systems. The Block II has the sensor from the Nighteagle, the night version of the ScanEagle, and is designed to operate in high-temperature environments.Insitu completes RQ-21A Block II first flight - Flightglobal.com, February 19, 2013 On 15 May 2013, the Department of the Navy announced that the RQ-21A Integrator received Milestone C approval authorizing the start of low rate initial production. With Milestone C approval, the Integrator entered production and deployment.Navy and Marine Corps Small Tactical UAS Enters Production Phase - NAVAIR.Navy.mil, May 21, 2013 On 12 June 2013, the RQ-21A completed its first East Coast flight from Webster Field Annex, starting the next phase of tests for the Integrator. The UAV was launched with a pneumatic launcher, flew for 1.8 hours, and was recovered with an Insitu-built system known as the STUAS Recovery System (SRS), which allows safe recovery of the STUAS on land or at sea. This phase of testing was to validate updates made to the aircraft which include software, fuselage, and camera enhancements. The Integrator was test flown at lower density altitudes. Integrated Operational Test and Evaluation (IOT&E) was scheduled for October 2013.RQ-21A Small UAS Completes First East Coast Flight - Navy.mil, 14 June 2013 In September 2013, the Integrator was renamed the RQ-21A Blackjack. On 28 November 2013, the U.S. Navy awarded Boeing Insitu an $8.8 million contract for one low-rate production aircraft in preparation for full-rate production.Navy buys one Insitu RQ-21A Blackjack UAV in preparation for ramping-up production - sUASNews.com, 29 November 2013 Operators ;United States * United States Marine Corps - 32 systems on order each with five air vehicles each. 100 systems planned by FY2017. * United States Navy - Four systems on order each with five air vehicles each. ; *Royal Netherlands Army - 5 systems on order expected to enter service in 2014.Article about ScanEagle and RQ-21 - dutchdefencepress.com, Oktober 12, 2012 Specification References RQ-21 Category:2010s United States military reconnaissance aircraft Category:Single-engined pusher aircraft Category:Twin-boom aircraft Category:Unmanned aerial vehicles of the United States Category:Monoplanes